Drift Off To Dream
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Bobby thinks about his life the day before he gets a new partner...


Okay, I got to thinking about the complex enigma that is the BA partnership/relationship, and I heard this song, and it just seem to fit so well, so I wrote this. Oh yeah, and this song is called Drift Off To Dream, by Travis Tritt.

This story is for InfinityStar and all the fans of the BA partnership/relationship. Yay, BAness!!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. I asked Wolf real nice, but he told me to get out of his closet or he was gonna call the cops. Sheesh...

Bobby Goren was miserable. Sitting alone at the bar, he downed another shot of whiskey as, once again, she entered his mind.

Of all the women he'd ever dated, they never compared to her, and he didn't even know her name. She was always on his mind, teasing him with her laughter and soft smiles.

Staring at the empty shot glass, he threw down a twenty and strolled out of the bar, walking on the sidewalk under the starry sky.

He would be meeting his new partner tomorrow: Alex Eames. _I wonder if he's ever been in the service,_ Bobby thought.

Ahead of him, he saw a young couple arm in arm, talking and laughing. He couldn't help but envy them.

_As I sit here surrounded by people and lies _

_Alone with my drink at the bar _

_You've been here forever, so clear in my mind _

_I just don't know where you are_

The young lovers kissed, and Bobby sighed. Sure, the girls he dated had been nice, but none of them had ever been her. He knew he'd find her one day, but it was the wait that was killing him.

_I know I'll find you, but girl til I do_

_ This is my love song for you_

The walk ended all too soon, and he found himself inside his apartment, wandering around listlessly. Spotting his old guitar in the corner of the living room, he picked it up and sat on the couch, plucking the strings aimlessly.

Suddenly the chords to a familiar song entered his mind, and he began to sing along as he played the gentle song.

_We'll hold hands on the front porch under the moon _

_While the wind through the willows plays us a tune _

_We can lie on a blanket, out in the yard _

_And wish for our future on a far away star _

_You'll feel the passion as time after time_

_ I press your sweet lips to mine _

_We can dance to the radio right up til dawn_

_ Till you drift off to dream in my arms_

Once he finished, he set the guitar back in it's corner, changed into his sweats, and climbed into bed.

_He was sitting on the blanket in the park when she appeared, as beautiful as ever. She was wearing her usual white sundress, her shoulder length blonde hair flowing around her head and framing her face_.

"Hi, Bobby," _she greeted him sweetly, sitting beside him on the blanket._

"Hi," _he murmured, mesmerized by her simple beauty. He took her into his arms and leaned back, so they were both laying down and she was resting on his chest._

"When are you going to tell me your name?" _he asked, and she rubbed his chest, saying,_ "You'll know my name soon enough, Bobby. I promise."

_He ran his fingers gently through her hair, smiling when she sighed and snuggled closer against him. She raised her hand and began drawing circles on his chest with a finger, and he kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her._

"Will it be like this, you know? When we're together?" _he asked timidly, and she nodded, finding his hand and slipping her hand into his._

"Yes, Bobby. But it will be so much better. And it won't be much longer now," _she assured him, playing with his curly hair._

"How will I know it's you?" _he asked for the hundredth time, and she humored him_.

"You'll know it's me as soon as you see me. There won't be a single doubt in your mind," _she murmured, laying a gentle hand over his heart. _"I promise."

_He leaned down to kiss her, tenderly cradling the back of her head in his large hand. Then..._

Bobby woke up with a start, glaring at his alarm clock that shrieked for attention. Today, he would be meeting his new partner, Alex Eames. And he was pretty sure he would be saying goodbye to him within the month, if not the week.

_Today's gonna be fun,_ Bobby thought as he readied himself for work.

_You might be hundreds or more miles away _

_Or you might be just down the street _

_But there'll be a hunger so clear in your eyes _

_That I'll recognize when we meet _

_It might take hours or it might take years _

_But this is the song you will hear_

A half hour later, Bobby walked into Deakin's office, shaking the older man's hand. "Hey, Cap," he greeted, releasing Deakin's hand. "I hear you got a new partner for me."

"Sure do, Goren," Deakins said with a hint of humor in his voice. Bobby was quickly amused. "Come on in and meet your new partner, Detective Eames."

Bobby turned to greet his new partner, and came face to face with the biggest shock of his adult life.

"Bobby, this is your new partner, Alex Eames," Deakins said, the amusement obvious in his voice.

Bobby stepped forward and shook Alex's hand, taking a moment to look at her.

She barely came up to his shoulders, and she was wearing high heels, he noticed. Her shoulder length blond hair hung around her face, and her hazel eyes held excitement and a hint of nervousness. And in the back of his mind, the song began playing again.

_Let's hold hands on the front porch under the moon _

_While the wind through the willows plays us a tune _

_We can lie on a blanket out back in the yard _

_And wish for our future on a far away star _

_You'll feel the passion as time after time _

_I press your sweet lips to mine _

_We can dance to the radio right up til dawn _

_Til you drift off to dream in my arms_

"It's good to meet you, Detective Goren," she said, craning her head up to make eye contact with the big detective. "Your captain speaks very highly of you."

"I.. Uh, well,"

Giving him a nudge, Deakins said, "Good grief, Goren, she's only been here for five minutes, and you're already trying to scare her off!"

Bobby could only think of the petite woman in front of him, and he smiled shyly at her. "Why don't I give you the ten cent tour?" he asked, finally regaining his voice.

Alex smiled broadly at him and walked out of the office, leaving Bobby to follow her.

_You were right,_ Bobby thought as he watched her go. _You're here, and I know it's you._ Shaking his head, he quickly followed after Alex, as he would for years to come.

The End...

A/N: Okay, I'm gonna try something. It's hard to find a song that fits Bobby and Alex, so if anyone out there has a suggestion for a songfic, please give me a holler, and I'll be more than willing to write it! Now, scurry off and review!


End file.
